hotdagafandomcom-20200216-history
Space-Pope Chili IX
Biography Space-Pope Chili IX was the Chili that declared war on Soups, setting off the violent Space Wars and causing the deaths of many Soups across space. His eventual assassination brought an end to the war. He was revealed to be the Dark Master. Space Wars Space-Pope Chili IX declared war on Soups for unknown reasons. It is popularly believed that he did so out of prejudice. He was part of the Chili Empire, which was centered in space. Death He was thought to be assassinated by Mike Soup with the assistance of Dr Goondis, leading to the Treaty of Ver-soy and ending the war, save for small factions that continued to fight independently in the Outer Rim. It is unknown how he became a zombie. As The Dark Master After his assassination, Space-Pope Chili IX donned a cloak and the name "the Dark Master." Neither of his followers, Baby Brandon and Pam, knew of his true identity. Space-Pope Chili IX ordered Pam to challenge Dan to a crab joust to see whether Dan was the hot dog from the Hot Dog Prophecy. While Pam was defeated by Future Brandon's anti-curse, she and Baby Brandon met with the Space-Pope Chili IX and informed him that Dan indeed was the hot dog from the Hot Dog Prophecy, and that they would lead him to the volcano by way of incepting fake memories and ideas into Gene's brain. After Pam and Baby Brandon killed the Wedding Guests, they returned to the Pope and informed him of the deed. However, they admitted that Maizey and Gene had survived. Space-Pope Chili IX, unaware that Mike Soup had also survived, summoned the Gauntlet of Ultimate Power, or, G.U.P., making him grow "about twenty-five percent bigger" and his eyes "getting more evil, signifying him becoming more evil." He then pledged to "eat the Sun and plunge the Earth into despair." However, at the realization that Mike Soup had survived, he grew furious at Pam and betrayed her by killing her by way of combustion using the G.U.P. He is still loyal to Baby Brandon. Later, through the radio near Maizey's Plupple cell, it is revealed that Space-Pope Chili IX had started eating the Earth. He "ate Europe for lunch, burped so loud he sunk Iceland, and... looked to be starting on North America for dinner." The Pope was later contacted by Jobblet, and informed that Gene, Mike, and the Bernoulli Converter were on their way to the O-Nion Space Station, as he had previously requested. It was then disclosed that Doctor Goondis was under the influence of the Pope, at Jobblet's request, and that the Earth's inhabitants were officially all dead. Before ending the communication, Space-Pope Chili IX warned that he may need to contact Jobblet in the future. During the Pasta Parade, and before Space-Pope Chili IX appeared, Mike Soup mentioned that he smelled chili, foreshadowing the reveal that the Pope was the Dark Master. Space-Pope Chili IX then interrupted the Parade by taking a bite out of the O-Nion Space Station, killing many of the guests, including Weldon Burgereaux. The group, having very little time, scrambled to make a plan, first wanting to strangle Space-Pope Chili IX with the pasta they had from their float, but ultimately settled on using the Serenity Light to shrink the bad energy. Before they could fully charge up the Serenity Light in order to use it at its full potential, the Pope appeared and killed Smeech. Pam volunteered herself to deal with Space-Pope Chili IX to buy the group more time, and attempted to kill him with a witch blast. He held the witch blast in midair, then deflected it at Gene, who was seriously injured. Immediately after, the Serenity Light reached one hundred on its charging power, and Doctor Goondis shot it at Space-Pope Chili IX, who was shrunk down to his normal size and temporarily incapacitated. After the gang checked in with Gene, the Pope called out for Mike Soup, who recognized his voice and identified him as Space-Pope Chili IX, instead of the alias he had presented to them of the Dark Master. Doctor Goondis urged the rest of the group to grab the Bernoulli Converter off of the ''Persica ''and run while they still had a chance, finishing his request with the assurance that he and Mike would stay behind to fight the Pope. In "Believe Me, Maizey," the O-Nion Station exploded, and Doctor Goondis, Mike Soup, and Space-Pope Chili IX were presumed dead.Category:Characters